Moving Out
by VampiraFangstein
Summary: One year after Releasing. All of the human cores are moving out. Karla decides to take them out to dinner where they meet someone from Aperture.


Karla was very proud of all of her employees. All but one had become humans a year ago and now they were able to take care of themselves. They had all lived in her small house for a year. She had been fairly upset when they appeared but now she was happy they had come there. Her donut shop had quickly become the main attraction in town when they had showed up. Now most of them were moving out.

Chell was the reason they were all there. She had to go save Wheatley and Karla had come to get Jerry. Wheatley and Chell had decided early on that they were moving in together. Rosette and Roger, the Morality and Anger Core, were going to rent an apartment together. So were Craig and Cherrie. Rick was the only one moving by himself.

Estella and Lucas, the Curiosity and Space Core, weren't old enough to live on their own. Lucas was going to stay with Wheatley and Chell. While they were in space Wheatley had treated him like a little brother. Karla had insisted Estella stayed at her house. Lucas wasn't willing to leave her until he was promised that he would be able to visit.

Everyone had found somewhere new to stay. They had all their clothes and other few possessions that they had accumulated through the year packed. All of them were ready to go. Karla was about to drive Chell, Wheatley, and Lucas to their new home when Cherrie thought of something.

"If you are kicking us out," Karla stared at her, "you should at least take us out to lunch. We had so much fun last time." Cherrie said. Karla thought back to the last time she had taken them out to eat. It was a week after they had all showed up. Most of them played with the silverware the entire time they were there. Everyone in the restaurant had stared at them. She was unbelievably embarrassed so she took Jerry and went to sit in the car leaving Chell to deal with them.

"Do you know how expensive it would be to take eleven people out to dinner?" Karla said.

"How much?" Estella asked. Karla just gave her a look and she smiled.

"You know we can afford it, Karla. With the amount you have made off the donut store because of them." Jerry said. It was one of the rare times when everyone could understand him. Karla sighed.

"Fine. I suppose it would be good practice for you all to interact with other human." Karla said. All the previous cores were excited. Chell sighed, she figured she would be stuck with them all again.

They all got dressed into their nicer clothes. Chell tried to make sure everyone was suitable. She had to brush Lucas' hair, tie the bow on Estella's dress, and help Cherrie with her make-up. By the end they looked like normal people with the exception of their creepy eye color. They began to walk towards the restaurant. All of them made a rather odd group, eleven people wearing their best clothes with the oddest personalities walking to the same destination.

When they got there most of the tables were empty. A man with blue eyes was standing at the front desk.

"Table for eleven." Karla said. The man noted it and the girl beside him began to lead them to their spots.

"Hello, my name is P-body, I will be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Wheatley recognized her name.

"I know you." He said, "You were one of the testing robots."

"I remember you. You were always talking about killing someone." Chell glared at Wheatley, "She told us to stay away from her or kill her if possible when she let us go. Atlas, come over here, it is the man who was trying to kill that girl!" The man from the desk came over.

"Great, more people from Aperture. I thought we were done with them." Karla said, "Let's just leave before we get to much attention."

"I just want to move into our new place." Chell said. She got up and began to walk out. Wheatley followed behind her.

"Nice seeing you two." Wheatley said as he walked out. Everyone else followed them except Cherrie and Craig. Cherrie wanted to stay for dinner. When they got to Karla's house she drove Chell, Wheatley, and Lucas to their new home.

Chell began to set the house up. Lucas was hungry from missing dinner. Wheatley ordered pizza and they ate that then had some of the cookies their new neighbor had given them. They found that better than eating at a fancy restaurant, Chell did at least. Wheatley would have loved to stay and talk to P-body and Atlas.


End file.
